1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a carbon nanotube (CNT) plate and applications thereof. In particular, the present invention is related to a novel buckypaper and its applications. The applications pointed out by the present invention relate to a heat-sensitive battery.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
A buckypaper is made of carbon nanotubes (CNTs) and is expressed as a “paper.”
The weight of a volume of buckypaper materials is ten times less than that of the same volume of steel. However, a composition material made of stacked buckypaper materials provides stiffness five hundred times than that of steel. In addition, a buckypaper provides good conductivity, comparable to copper or silicon, and also provides good heat-dissipating qualities, comparable to iron or brass.
A traditional method for manufacturing buckypapers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,425. The disadvantage of this method is that a buckypaper has an asymmetric distribution of CNTs. Such a characteristic of a traditionally-made buckypaper limits the electromagnetic behavior and heat-sensitivity of buckypapers.
Therefore, the present invention provides a novel buckypaper, and is used to eliminate the disadvantages of the traditional buckypaper. The buckypaper of the present invention may be applied to materials used for a heat-sensitive battery.